


Appreciating an Old Friend

by mmmmm2



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmm2/pseuds/mmmmm2





	Appreciating an Old Friend

Naeff ran to find Nelavaire, with a sudden mental clarity that he had thought lost to him. Curing madness! Truly, this was a work to match the Age of Legends. In his haste, Naeff failed to notice the lifting of the cloud cover of the Domani manor house, and was shocked to see the Dragon Reborn, in the distance, accompanied by two Maidens. He wore a simple coat, but it was still clear to all whom this man was, regardless of any clothing. Rand Al’Thor, a changed man in recent times, called out. “Naeff, what happened here?”, demanded the Dragon, as the Asha’man came closer. “It was Nynaeve Sedai Lord Dragon, she healed the taint in my mind”, said Naeff, with obvious excitement. Rand looked bemused. “And this was the result?” he said with a smile, gesturing towards the wreckage of the manor house. “Oh, pardon my Lord Dragon, a bubble of evil has passed through”, said Naeff, a little apprehensive of the rage that Rand had once possessed. However, he simply grinned, and patted Naeff on the back as he walked past. A little puzzled, but still overwhelmingly cheerful, Naeff continued looking for his Aes Sedai.

In a rare moment of peace, Rand walked away from Naeff, stunned that Nynaeve had managed to heal his madness. The bubble of evil had been contained, though not without severe damage to the manor house. Rand paid the indignant lordling damages, and continued to walk through the bustling camp. Rand finally found her, compassion towards her surging as he saw her giving away a pouch of coins to a tearful looking woman. She always cared for his people, yet didn’t spend enough time looking after herself. Nynaeve looked run down and exhausted, but managed a smile as she saw him approaching. Conveying genuine warmth, Rand explained his amazement at her use of healing, but his concern for her safety. “You could burn yourself out-”, Nynaeve cut him off, snapping “I know my limitations”. She softened her expression and thanked him for asking. Inwardly, Nynaeve gushed at the praise, and felt great pride in the man Rand Al’Thor had become.

Later that night, the two dined together in a tent, away from the rest of the camp. Rand had been accompanied by Min, though she had excused herself early, to dive deeper into her studies on the Karaethon Cycle. Nynaeve was wearing an intricately woven, figure hugging dress, colored a bright yellow. Despite himself, Rand couldn’t help but sneaking admiring glances at his former village wisdom. Nynaeve had beautiful curves for such a lithe body, her full breasts leading into a narrow waist and small ass. However it was her face that he found himself gazing into for most of the night, the two sharing stories about their time in the Two Rivers, taking pleasure in reminiscing about simpler times. The wine flowed and Rand had to constantly remind himself not to be too open in his admiration and if he admitted it, lust for his former village wisdom. Her inner compassion drew him like a moth to a flame, especially when she dropped her walls. Light Rand, you can’t seriously be considering this, he thought. Nynaeve is your friend, she’s like a sister to you. And she’s married to one of your best friends. AND you already have three women in your life, all of whom you are bonded to! But he couldn’t help but thinking about it. And from the way Nynaeve was leaning towards him on her elbow, with that smile on her lips..

“How about we move to the lounge”, Rand suggested softly. Nynaeve nodded silently, gathering her dress and slowly walking over towards the long black chair at the back of the tent. Oh light I’ve had too much to drink. “Maybe I should return to my tent Rand, I imagine you will want to get reacquainted with Min later on” she said, startled at her own words. And the pang of jealousy she felt towards Min. You are a married woman, she thought, get it together. Nynaeve pulled on her braid gently, before reaching for Lan’s ring between her breasts. He’s just a sheepherder, the same one you have known forever, one whose ears you boxed just a few years ago. Rand paused for a moment, before looking in her eyes and saying quietly, “Min is asleep. So are Elayne and Aviendha”. Nynaeve felt a thrill in her stomach, and looked away, suddenly nervous. So was Lan.

Rand walked over to the lounge, crouching behind Nynaeve. She was still facing forwards, and he had a clear view of her lithe back, exposed by the dress. He gently reached out to her shoulders with the last thoughts of simply going to sleep fading with the touch. He stroked the soft skin of her back from her shoulders downwards, seeing her skin rise with shivers at his touch. This continued for a while, Nynaeve releasing a few soft moans of encouragement. Nynaeve turned, moving a few stray hairs from her face, and meeting his eyes. “We shouldn’t be doing this Rand” she murmured, glancing at his lips. Rand said nothing, reaching his good hand behind her neck and slowly pulling her towards him. Their lips met softly for the first time, and they both gently leant back to look in each other’s eyes. Rand looked questioning and Nynaeve slowly nodded. They stood, Rand stepping over the lounge and leaned into her again, inhaling her sweet scent and kissing her again. Their tongues together, Rand reached around to the back of her dress, to undo the laces as Nynaeve ran her hands under his shirt. Nynaeve pulled his shirt off, finally breaking contact and stepped back, allowing her dress to gently slide off her body, leaving her in a simple shift. She looked up at him with a small smile at the look in his eyes.

She let the shift slide as well, and Rand could not believe what he saw. Light. Oh sweet, sweet Light. Nynaeve’s body was all that it promised to be, full, yet perky breasts with small nipples, a petite waist and long legs. Rand stepped forward quickly and lifted her up, gripping her tight ass. With a squeal of delight that he never thought to her from her, Nynaeve wrapped her legs around his back, and met his lips again. Rand lowered her onto the lounge, thankful that the Maidens at the door believed Min was still in the tent. Nyanaeve’s eyes met his again as he gently slid his fingers inside of her. She moaned, maintaining eye contact with him before pulling his head next to hers and demanding, “I need you now Rand”. Rand obliged, standing and removing his breeches, thankful that it was dim enough for him not to look like an idiot. Is this really happening?, he thought.  
Oh my god, am I going to do this? I can’t do this! Nynaeve felt his fingers sliding into her and saw the earnest look in his eyes. This was a man who loved her. A man who would stay with her, unlike Lan. With a feeling of sudden understanding, she realized that she loved him too. That was the only reason she could think of to explain her actions over the last year, where she had followed him around so obediently. She reached up and pulled his head closer and whispered, “I need you now Rand”.

Rand positioned himself between her legs and slowly entered inside of Nynaeve, of the woman he had once thought of as a sister. They released simultaneous moans and Nyaneve wrapped her legs around his back. Rand pumped into her in earnest, revelling in the dirtiness of the sex. Each of them had loved ones in their head who would know straight away if they were to wake. Min was only a few hundred meters away. There was two maidens at the door of the tent! He nuzzled at her breasts and she held the back of his head, murmurs of “Rand, please, please Rand” escaping her lips. He moved back to her lips, swallowing her cries, and returning a few of his own. They began to rise simultaneously, looking eachother deep in the eyes as Rand pulsed himself inside of her, as deep into her womb as he could, and Nynaeve pulled him as far into her as she could with her legs. With groans of pleasure he lay down next to Nynaeve, both panting hard and covered in each other’s sweat.


End file.
